Akira Redfinger
Akira Redfinger is a member of Spirit Walkers and is considered the only bounty hunter who has always got his capture no matter how hard. He takes a liking to Furawa Rotasu. He changed his surname from Sizaeon to Redfinger although he is still a member of the Sizaeon Clan, he normally only does the hard jobs for them. He is currently the 2nd Division Captain of The 13 Demon Guards. Appearance Akira's appearance is that of a matured young man with metal studs pierced through his nose and above his eye, similar to a eyebrow. He has long black spiky hair which is chest long, he has teeth which is similar to fangs of a vampire, with a very chilling grin. He also wears a long black robe up to his leg, he has a black feather like bit on his shoulder, with a white belt and rolled up white trousers to just below the knee and black boots to cover up the gap. He also has studs in his arm and a wristband, he is considered the most muscular man and coolest in Spirit Walkers because of his unbeaten record. Personality Akira's personality is very loud and talkative but sometimes can get very annoying, because of his tend to be persistive until he gets what he wants. He is considered a hero even though he classes himself as an outlaw, because of his natural habit of trying to do everything himself and not letting his comrades fight, because he wants to protect them. He is very confident of his own ability but he can be sensitive to his friends feelings. He gets into fights mostly with people from Trinity Howling Wolves but friendly fights over who is stronger. In battle he rarely ever has tactics because he thinks because he is so strong he doesn't need to use his brain. History Akira had a great childhood as he had so many friends and he was popular and most of his childhood friends are now in Spirit Walkers. He was mostly training instead of playing with his friends, preparing for what he knew was going to come to his village, as his parents left a note after they were slaughtered for no real reason. He would always help someone no matter what it was, he lost his parents at the age of 5, after this it just made him want to train and become the most strongest fighter ever. The killers came to his village and he took them on before they go to the village, he got wounded seriously but then his friends came to his aid and they ended up beating the enemy. Akira joined Hokai 's group because he wanted to become stronger and be able to protect his friends. They met Trinity Howling Wolves on a mission and he realised their were other people like him. Stats Synopsis Escape: Endless Tower Maze. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Akira has a huge amount of spiritual power, big enough to tire someone just by unveiling his spiritual power. It can be seen as a aura which is scary. It takes the form of a green spark type aura. Highly Skilled Swordsman: Akira is very skilled with his sword, skilled enough to use two swords and fight 3 captains at once. Master Highwind Flame User: Akira created his own type of flame by mixing elements together forming his version of a flame. He can use it to an extent of have a 500 ft flame charging at an enemy. Highly Skilled Kido User: Akira is very skillful with kido as he can do up to 86 kido and bakudo without any incantation with high strength. Highly Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Akira can easily take on a captain by merely using his hands. Highly Skilled Hollowfication User: Akira can use his Hollow mask without taking it off for 20 minutes and can use most of the hollow moves. Highly Skilled Shunpo User: Akira can easily use shunpo effectively to gain an advantage against the enemy also he can use it to escape. Hollowfication Abilities Akira can use his Hollowfication to the most of its ability and can nearly use it better than Hokai but he still has to train with it. Cero: Akira can fire his cero from any part of his body at high strength, the colour of his cero is green. Enhanced Strength: Akira's hollowfication abilities to enhance his strength. Enhanced Speed: Akira's hollowfication abilities to enhance his speed. Enhanced Spiritual Power: Akira's hollowfication abilities are able to drastically increase his spiritual power. Enhanced Stamina: Akira's hollowfication abilities are able to allow him to take 10x more hits. Power Augmentation: Akira's spiritual power increases by a huge amount enough to double it more than a hollow and a shinigami, which increases his strength by lots. Reiryoku Enhancement: His Hollowfication abilities enhance his abilities. Zanpaktou Akira's zanpaktou takes the form of a curved blade which is basically like a scimitar, with a very sharp tip, as Akira sharpens it every day. It has a blue bandage wrapped around the handle which gives it the best of its ability for grip. When Akira Releases his zanpaktou it takes the form of one blue longsword with a blue aura and a whip which is also a sword, so he can fight at short and long range. Its name is Bodireijingu. Its callout is Moetata seru (Spark Up). Shikai Special Ability: When Akira releases it gives him the ability to use his ultimate body locks, so he can power up. *'Kyūkyoku no ai' (究極のアイ) (Ultimate Eye) This allows Akira to release his eye lock, which allows him to see through the opponents next attack and allows him to spot their weak point and where they are open for a attack. *'Kyūkyoku no burein' (究極のブレイン) (Ultimate Brain) This allows Akira to release his brain lock, which allows him to immediately think much quicker than usual allowing him to figure out their move and ability in less than a minute. *'Kyūkyoku no kōgeki supia' (究極の攻撃スピア) (Ultimate Attacking Spear) This allows Akira to release his strength lock, which allows him to immediately allow him to fight at ridiculous strength enough to create a crater from just using the air around him in one slash. *'Kyūkyoku no difensusukin' (究極のディフェンススキン) (Ultimate Defensive Skin) This allows Akira to release his defense lock, which allows him to turn his skin into hardened metal to make him have very durable defense. *'Kyūkyoku no rijene' (究極のリジェネ) (Ultimate Regen) This allows Akira to release his regen lock, which allows him to regenerate from cuts and wounds very quickly. *'Tenmetsu kyūkyoku no supīdo' (点滅究極のスピード) (Ultimate Speed Flashing) This allows Akira to release his speed lock, which allows him to move so quickly that it is near impossible to keep up with him. *'Kyūkyoku no sukiru' (究極のスキル) (Ultimate Skill) This allows Akira to release his skill lock, which allows him to gain master skill with many different weapons. *'Kyūkyoku no seishin jōtai' (究極の精神状態) (Ultimate Mental State) This allows Akira to release his determination lock, which makes him so determined to complete what he wants to complete. Bankai When Akira goes bankai it allows him to use his invented Highwind Fire type moves. His appearance stays the same. Bankai Special Ability: This allows Akira to use his Highwind Fire *Kyōfū no shōbō tekunikku (強風の消防テクニック) (Highwind Fire Techniques) This enables Akira to use any move going that it is Highwind Fire Type. *'Fureimushīrudo' (フレイムシールド) (Flame Shield) This allows Akira to use his Highwind fire to create a shield to protect his comrades. *'Honoo no hokyō' (炎の補強) (Flame Augmentation) This allows Akira to make his hands set alight giving his melee power the element of fire. *'Kaen faibupirārokku' (火炎ファイブピラーロック) (Flame 5 Pillar Lock) This allows Akira to summon 5 pillars of fire to seal the enemy and keep them down. *'Kaen-juu' (火炎獣) (Flame Beasts) This allows Akira to summon beasts which have the element of fire to attack the enemy or defend Akira. *'Honoo no sakusei' (炎の作成) (Flame Creation) This allows Akira to create a attacking type move out of fire. *'Kyōfū no nan shunji reiji '(強風の難瞬時レイジ) (HighWind Flame Instantaneous Rage) This allows Akira to continuosly use very devastating fire type moves on the enemy until he thinks they are dead. Trivia Akira Redfinger is based off of Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Fanon Character Category:Character